


Designated Corrida

by Doctor_Whore



Series: We are more animal than you believe [2]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minotaur Elias, corrida, matador Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Whore/pseuds/Doctor_Whore
Summary: Adam is a matador. Elias is supposed to be his prize and quarry.But will this story be so simple?





	1. Adam's story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlyingRotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingRotten/gifts).

> Hello Everyone!  
It's my first work that I will be posting here so I would love to get to know what you think about it and also I'm looking for beta readers cause my English isn't in the best condition, sorry for that! But I hope you will still like my work! :D  
It was inspired by the art of @CamilleCailloux.  


"Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!" - The chanting wasn't ceasing as Adam pierced through minotaurs’ neck-breaking its spinal cord.

He couldn't feel any more alive as at this exact moment. All attention was focused on him, only him.

He saw young ladies swoon at one look of his blue eyes. None of the Matadors had such eyes. Everyone blended together, but Adam...

Adam did not look like everyone, a dark storm of curls emphasized his delicate pale complexion and eyes that looked into the soul.

It was obvious that as soon as he gained fame as the youngest bullfighter with as many wins as possible, his beauty only heightened his fame. Wanted lover and matador, worth gold, silks and the most beautiful lovers in the country.

Life was an Eden for Adam. Like always after a well-done job he had gone to one of the black-haired beauties to his quarters. Great sex always allowed him to let out some of the adrenaline after the fight.

The girl was lithe and pure but also fervent, that's how he liked. When he couldn't cope with all the fire which was burning him alive after the fight, he would sleep with a woman, women, a man or men, he wasn't averse to any idea.

When fucking the girl his anus started contracting at the thought of it- fucking into the tight heat of one lover to be savaged like a piece of meat by another from behind.

Oh, how he loved the idea...

After the next fight, he just did it, the weather was like always killing because of the heat. Causing an even bigger fire inside his loins.

But the sex wasn't what he expected, it wasn't wild, mindless and rough, it was typical- good but not spectacular. There wasn't the thing that he wanted, no, not wanted...needed.

  
As time went by the combat became more and more boring, the minotaurs more and more predictable.

He travelled the whole country looking for something more, he chose larger and more dangerous specimens.

But he was still able to adapt his circumspect dance to them, some were smaller and more agile, others large and even savage.

He even fought cannibals, they were ferocious- wanting to taste meat again after weeks of starvation, not minding any injuries.

But everything was wasted, the excitement from the fight began to disappear, adrenaline became the daily bread, which no longer brought him to orgasm after each fight.

He always chose a partner after a fight, or even a few, if the blood in his veins seemed to boil but now he started to become empty shell without inspiration.

He still was winning of course, but this kind course of action couldn't go for much longer. He would not allow boredom in his life! The only distractions were fine parties and exquisite items he could purchase thanks to the gold he earned by winning battles.

  
As always on the second Saturday of every month, he attended a party with marquess Mendoza which was a man of generous gestures when being intoxicated.

The banquet was as always lavish and full of people from the top of the Spanish elite. The only topic of conversations were scandals which occurred at the king's court or in the life of other aristocrats who weren't present at the conversation.

Adam was drinking his fifth glass of wine when count Velez spotted him.

He went to him in his hilarious trot because of his weight, anyhow he wore most fashionable pieces of pants, which were tight fitted and rigid. It didn't help it the way he walked. When he got to Adam, he had to inhale and exhale slowly to just not start laughing in his face.

"Good evening count Velez, how are you enjoying party so far?"

  
"Oh, good evening señor Towers! As always, marquis Mendoza outdid himself! Don't you think so?"

  
"Of course. I believe he will continue this amazing tradition until his last breath!"-Adam joked. And of course little piggy started laughing and snoring at the dark joke.

  
"I believe so too! Anyway, have you heard the juiciest news which came with the ambassador of the Kingdom of Denmark?"

  
"Oh, I'm sorry but I believe I haven't heard anything inspiring this evening yet"- Adam shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the pillar with a mask of boredom on his face to make count elaborate on the subject.

  
"Then you have to hear it! The ambassador bought as a gift a minotaur..."

  
"What's so amazing about that? We breed them right here and I believe they are ten times better than beasts from some cold, seaside country."- Adam replied, losing interest in the conversation and starting to make his way to get another glass of wine. The man was so insufferable that he just HAD to get drunk to get through this evening.

  
"Oh, señor Towers! It's not all to it! The minotaur in question is supposed to be intelligent as a human being and have a body of the most mighty minotaur we have here!"

  
Adam stopped in his step when he turned around to count with a hint of interest in his azure eyes.

  
"Intellect of a man?"

  
"Yes, señor Towers! Don't you think it wondrous?! The king is seeking worthy matador of such a monstrosity! I think you should participate in the competition. I think that you will triumph anyway señor Towers! You are such a prodigious matador that this competition isn't even needed!"- Adam started seeing wagging tail behind the count.

  
"Oh thank you for such courtesy count Velez. I'm pleased that my fights bring joy to you. Excuse me but I have a meeting early in the morning so I should leave the party earlier. It was a pleasure speaking to you."-Adam put his mask of a work-related smile thinking about how to get the most unique creature in the whole world- minotaur with man's mind! Feeling how small spark started in his loins thinking about the beast.

In that exact moment, he decided he will win kings favours and will obtain the beast, becoming the most known matador in the world by annihilating such a bizarre creature.


	2. Elias's story

In dark and loathsome prison in the deepest and most secure part of it laid a cage which contained the magnificent beast, every soldier which guarded it knew that. The problem was that sound... As if someone murdered a toddler there. After a few days, there were already rumours going on about ghosts of the murdered child, which was buried under the prison. Because of that soldiers often ran to beasts cage and back, to give it some musty water or disgusting slurry and just be as far away as they could from the cage. No one connected the dots which suggested that weeping began the same day the monster was imprisoned in the cage.

  
Elias hated this place. It was cold and uncomfortable, it stunk and he saw rats which ate his "food" and there was mould in corners of his cell. It was obvious that people who put him here were rude, unbelievable so.

  
This cage was nothing like the one they had in Ork. Also, he didn't have to spend months in it, a few days maximum but at least he knew it was for his good. Nothing like here. There was no reason for him to be here. His brothers must have been really worried about him now. He wasn't sure how long he was here but knew that it was long enough for them to look for him. Hope that they will find him or at least that Gabriel will, was the only thing that kept him going.

Elias closed his eyes again to try to stop his sobbing thinking about home. About green lands of Ork, of salt-smelling breeze and his brothers which loved him so much. They were often jealous of him as he was the biggest, strongest and most handsome of them all but jealously never disrupted their love for him. He knew he just had to wait a little bit longer and they would take him away from this horrible place. But if not then...he will do it himself. He was strong enough and incredibly intelligent, so nobody could stop him when he wanted something.

As he was contemplating steps could be heard. Before his cage stopped a short bulbous man wearing the most colourful outfit Elias has seen in his life. He looked as if somebody ate food in different types of colours and just threw it up on the man. Everything looked exaggerated and flimsy.

"Oye, beast! Time for you to get some air and get stronger! His Majesty the King gave you to Maestro Adam. Be honoured. He's one of the most prestigious matadores de toros in this country. I couldn't see a better future for you, than in this battle!"-the tone of the fat man was pretentious and laughing.

Elias looked at him through eyes full of tears.

"I don't want to fight. I don't understand why should I. Just let me go and I won't hurt anybody"

"That's the point! You must fight! This is your destiny. You are a prize for Maestro Adam and he wants you to be in the best shape to battle for life. That's why we will be taking you to the paddock and pamper you before inevitable."

Elias looked at him in shock. For life? They want him to fight for life with some small stupid man? He would die! He could give him few punches or kicked him with his hoves (though it could kill the man) but he was no killer. But paddock and pampering? It would be much better than this treatment. The man was rude and crude but what it mattered if he could get stronger and just run away before the fight. No one could stop him when he would be in his full strength. The sheer thought of seeing a boundless sea of green leaves of grass in full sunlight with a clear azure sky in the background made him feel a flutter in his chest.

  
"Okay, I will fight this Adam but beware that I'm no frail calf for him to play with. I'm the mightiest of all minotaurs which I fought, a lot at that, and most cunning as I'm one of a kind."- Elias stud up puffing his chest to make a point.

  
For a dull-witted, porky, flamboyant man the words of the great beast seemed to be reliable but the truth was that Elias had no idea how Corrida looked like.

Also what he will have to go through after two weeks of heaven where he would be spoiled rotten to enhance his stamina. The days before the fight and the "fight" itself. Elias didn't know but it would change in mere weeks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so fucked up when it came to explaining why Danish minotaur could understand Spanish piece of shit. Hmm.... let's just agree with the version that he learned it by listening to people that came by when he had to travel to Spain.   
We all know how Elias is a cutie patootie that is intelligent in his own way ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey, so this chapter is a little bit dark... but haha it could be worse, right? right?

After the chat with count Velez, Adam decided he had to rub shoulders with some of the nobles on marquess Mendoza's party. There were unsufferable in the least but as always he handled them quite well if he could say so.

Ladies easily swoon by his angular jaw, azure-grey eyes and muscles embraced by a tight outfit. Gentlemen were smitten with his young angel face cradled in a storm of brown locks, firm buttocks and plump pink lips.

The conversations were simply exhausting in their simplicity wrapped in obnoxious flattery. Lies about the beauty of ladies and respect for achievements of men were spilling from Adam's lips creating a magic cocoon around him filled with overwhelming adoration of the matador. 

Finally, the marquess himself couldn't just pass Adam without a conversation with all this harem he created. And like the moth to the flame, he came to get charmed by the white lies. Adam knew how to set his traps right, as it was in poor taste to start the conversation with the aristocrat with such high standing. And aristocrats were made of etiquette and depravity mostly. Such an odd combination which still worked somehow.  
Thanks to many glasses of wine, a few shots of hard liquor and use of new opiates which came with French fashion, Adam got marquess to agree to speak with the King about him. Of course, his charm and a few subtle touches made marquess even more pliant.

The man was starved for attention as persona was only boredom on legs, that's why he organised all those parties. People came only to leech off of him but he didn't mind or was too stupid to notice.

It wasn't the first time Adam did it. This was always the easiest way to get what he wanted. This way of selling his body was a lot better than the way commoners did it anyhow.  
Nothing in this world was for free and he knew it for a long time already.

When his father first took him out to the ranch when he was four he saw how he had to beg some matador to take one of his "bulls" to fight. It was too much for a young mind to process it at that time. He didn't know that his family had financial problems after taking a loan to breed an innovative type of beasts- minotaurs, which could be used in the Corridas. His beautiful mother was sold by his father for a one night to "entertain" the bullfighter. He had heard every sound that they made that night and remembered the words she told him after that: " Don't depend on anyone. You have only your mind and body which you can sell and have everything or not do it and be nothing. The trick to this is that you should keep your heart to yourself so you won't feel the loss of your body or mind".

Adam engraved those words in his heart after that accident. Thanks to his mother sacrifice the matador bought the minotaur which was the first one of many used in future Corridas. His family became well known and affluent after the magnificent battle that was shown at the Plaza de Toros de la Real Maestranza de Caballería de Sevilla.  
After that years went by and Adam started to want more than simple life on the ranch to breed minotaurs. When his father was away he observed the minotaurs, their behaviour, looking for their vulnerable points and after some time training with some of them to become one of a Madatores de Toros.

When his father got to know about it, he threw him out from the mansion with promise of disowning him if he showed at his doorstep. His mother couldn't protect him as she was long dead after getting some kind of disease after the night spent with the matador. His father never forgave himself because of it and hated every bullfighter in the world.  
Adam didn't take it too much to the heart. He despised his father which sold his own wife and begged like some kind of dog on the street. He wasn't like that, he wouldn't be like that. Never in his life.   
After that, he found himself in an embrace of one of the older matadors which started to teach him the way of bullfighting in exchange for Adam's body. He didn't pay much attention to it. He took what he could out of this encounter and went on with his life. The old man was so besotted with the new lover that he made sure to please Adam in exchange for his delicate touch, manly but floral scent and fervour in bed. When Adam became of age his first fight took place. It wasn't grand but it was enough that some of the lower nobles took to him and started sponsoring him in exchange for his body or just his skills on the arena. Now he was 27 and was one of the best. Moreover, he achieved all that without using anything or anyone else than himself. Always fair exchange.  
After a month marquess summoned him to his manor. Presented with an opportunity to get the beast in exchange for taking part in one of the well-known orgies in the palace which were supposed to be secret. He knew what kind of things happened there. Nobles were more of monstrosities on those kinds of events than human-eating minotaurs. They not only used opiates, drunk hard liquor or had sex with everyone. Those high ranked nobles took people from the streets and made them copulate with animals. Put them in the ring, taking away their ability to move by binding them in the least to cutting off their limbs to the highest degree. The poor man or woman would be bathed in pheromones of a particular animal to enhance the process and make it more "fun" to be watched. Then the animal would be brought up, sometimes it was a dog or a cat but sometimes they would be made to have sex with a pig or a horse. It was all a performance for the despicable aristocrats which would start their orgy between themselves. It was one of the more mild rumours that came with the name of nobles orgy. Some servants from the palace would tell about how nobles would eat the flesh of a human, fucking the corpses which they killed themselves when being high on drugs or summoning demons with the blood of innocent orphans. All kinds of the degeneracies were present there and flourished under the cover of the night.  
Adam knew better than most about what nobles were capable of but he agreed to participate anyway. It was necessary to his existence now- getting hold of the great being which could change his career and make a spark of life come back to him. He was too young to feel so burn-out and he didn't want to allow himself to feel that way. He only hoped that this fight would change it.  
The next "party" took place in less than a month. It was every month and would go on for 3 days when the new moon began. Darkness was what made those parties even more ethereal for the participants. Waiting for it was like turning your back on a bull. Adam didn't like the waiting for it. Every thought connected with this event made his skin crawl but at least it came. The big, grand party at the devil's hours.

He wore more revealing clothes than typically just for the sake of it, but they were worthless anyway. He soon got to know that it was mandatory for guests not of noble birth to wear only a collar and a mask. Adam wasn't one to shy away from nudity but degradation wasn't something he found pleasure in.

After handing away his clothes the situation was just going downhill. He wanted to charm the nobles but at the same time be enough of the clear mind to not do something terribly degrading in any manner. It didn't go as he planned. From what he could remember he was treated like a harlot. Men were fucking him in the mouth or ass, women used his cock to pleasure themselves. Faces were obscured by the masks, not as it mattered, his vision distorted and blurry by drugs pumped into his bloodstream. Tablets and powders were passed around, each person taking at least one, feeding them from mouth to mouth. Alcohol was spilling in hectoliters on the floor or bodies, licked off by one person or another. The smell of human sweat, spicy-sweet incense, alcohol and musk mingled with other creating the hellish mixture. He could feel like he was in hell. Hellish sabbath of demons looking for pleasure which can not be sated. Hungering for flesh and soul which they not posses. Never quelched thirst for blood acidic with pain. 

Adam threw himself in their waiting talons feeling robbed of everything that was of flesh. He didn't care. He had a goal. His flesh was nothing without a soul that was sipping through his mouth every time he had to say something without meaning to someone who didn't have any meaning. Life started to be so bland and numbing. He didn't anything anymore.

He was treated like a rare pet which he embraced for time being. He satiated their every whim detaching his mind from his body. There was so pleasant in his debasement. After 3 days he had the biggest hangover of his life and could feel every mark on his body. His mind came in gradually. It wasn't that much when he thought about it. It could have been much worse. They could have made him breed with a bull or minotaur just in spite to his title of matador de Toros. He knew the rumours. He knew what this would mean for his career and life.   
The perversion of this night was locked away in the far border in his skull. After that, all the nobles which shared his body pleaded to the King so he could get to fight the minotaur and take his whole body as a trophy. His sacrifice of flesh wasn't disregarded at least. The King, of course, had to agree to the demands of them. Still, the decision was finalised with having in mind that Adam Towers was one of the few true artists of bullfighting. With meant a true show out of this particular Corrida.  
With that, the beautiful brunette got a message with a date of the fight. The same day he contacted the caretaker of the minotaur and specified that it should be pampered and well-kept before the event so it would make it even more splendid. He couldn't stop thinking about it and started preparing. There was a lot to be done in such a short amount of time. Going to the tailor was the first thing to do. He went with deep green and gold for his outfit. Then he started intensive training with thoughts of the battle. Heat which began in his spine went through his belly and into his groin- waiting was as marvellous as the affair itself.

He couldn't await the meeting with his opponent and prey.


	4. Chapter 4

Life was heaven here. Huge expanses of greenery stretched in length and breadth without any restrictions as the eye could see. Sage flowers made the fields look like from painting, there was a small river crossing through the field beside small hillock with fresh and refreshing water. Long branches with emerald leaves protected him from the sultry weather and sunlight giving him a shadow. There was also a miniature forest where he could jerk off letting out soft moans and grunts.  
Not like in the prison where he had to bite his hand so no one would pay him a visit because of the noise. He had so many bite marks by the time they let him out that he had it bandaged by his caretaker who then let him out on the ranch. He didn't have a problem with doing it in a public place. Nevertheless, there was no need for strangers to see his genitals, which were normally hidden inside his prepuce, only his testicles were outside barely hidden by a small patch of fur. He had to ejaculate every few hours but his hard-on could sometimes go on for hours. It wasn't always the most gratifying experience, it just had to be done.

  
In times like that he wanted to have someone warm and loving with him.

  
Elias heard from his brothers' stories of their sexual escapades, the women of Ork-at least few of them, loved men in his family. He knew he was the best out of all of them so he just couldn't understand why he didn't found any willing woman. Thou he suspected that his brothers avoided meeting between him and women so they wouldn't be dumped. With his charm, intelligence, looks and 21 centimetres there was no way that they wouldn't want to sleep with him.  
He was sure of it.

As he sat in his little forest bored after a week without any company, Elias started to think about the fight. He knew he wouldn't fight with a mere human for life. Of course, he could exchange blows but it wasn't like he was like Franc who just had no inhibitions when it came to causing pain to another living being. He had to come up with an idea so he could run away from this place.  
The greasy little man told him that it was his destiny to take part in all that but he doubted that. Such a brilliant creature like himself would never allow being treated like those mindless minotaurs. From what he saw Spaniards were breeding them like cattle by combining minotaurs with simple cows. Minotaurs genes were recessive so there wasn't that many of them which made them even more valuable and used only in those Corridas that Elias heard from guards when they were speaking between themselves.

It was supposed to be some kind of festival, but what kind of festival needed fights? He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Why spill blood for fun? There was nothing fun in suffering . Especially when he would have to suffer.

As the days went by he tried to run away but there was always someone patrolling ranch on a horse outside the fence, with a rope and some kind of thin sword. Elias understood that it wouldn't be so easy to get out but once he tried he regretted it immediately.  
It was two days before the Corrida.  
As he tried to distract the attention of one of his jailers with a rock, he didn't notice that another one came from the other side alarmed by the sound and had seen Elias passing through the fence. At that moment, he immediately pulled out his lasso and threw it on an oblivious minotaur's neck.  
Suddenly everything happened in mere minutes.  
Guard yanked the lasso causing Elias to trip and end up on his back. Another guard showed up from nowhere and tied his legs and hands as if he would be put on a barbecue. As he tried to struggle more and more guards came and made sure he wouldn't be able to lift a finger or a hove.  
He felt like crying and so he did.  
He couldn't stop little sobs and whines, feeling like ham trapped in binding to be smoked, as men took him to the cage. It was bigger than the one in prison near the city, nevertheless, it was a cage.  
They untied his bindings and locking the cage quickly took away the ropes with them. Minotaur didn't even have any fight left in him after that. He could handle being rude, traped in the cage or being hit, but treated as nothing else than the brainless animal from meat?  
It was too much.  
Too humiliating.  
Too atrocious.  
As if his life was nothing.  
His emotions, intelligence and pain just amusing quirk for the masses as they watch him struggle. And then he understood. When the man said that they would fight for life. It meant his life. His destiny was to die. The fight was just a spectacle, simple as that. Nothing more, nothing less. Something that people can derive enjoyment from, feel true excitement through a savage fight between the beast and a man. Blood and pain were their fuel to feel. Feel sadistic excitement from a play between nature and man. But Elias was neither nature nor human. He was himself. He felt pain the same way a man felt it, the same way animal could feel it. They understood it but still handled him as if he was beef they would devour in the near future.  
Though he was sure that they treated each other in no way better.  
As he was transported from Denmark he had seen beggars on the street which were only skin on bones. Crippled were treated as diseased. Every person who wasn't what society expected them to be-meaning be useful, had to live like an animal in make-shift houses. It was horrible. This kind of treatment of any living thing was not something Elias understood. Life was precious and not something that should be taken for granted but it seemed that humans didn't understand it just yet.

He had spent the rest of the time before the Corrida in the cage. Guards gave him definitely better food than that in prison and at least he didn't have to slouch. It seemed that this particular cage was created just for him. Somehow after small prison cell, he adapted quite quickly to the new one.

And then the night before the big show came.

It felt like a nightmare that Elias couldn't wake up from. Under the cover of the night, men took him out from the cage, bounded by the ropes which cut his skin and put him into a small, dark box. Surrounded by darkness and cold metal walls Elias started to tremble. One could get claustrophobic by being in such a small place. It almost felt as if walls were closing in. Every sense started to reach hyperactivity. The coldness of metal surface was sipping through his skin to his bones, taking residence there. The darkness felt as if it was swallowing him down its revolting throat. Coiling around him and making sure to never let him go. The only sound he could hear was the one of his breath and after a minute of his whimpers. He couldn't help it anymore. Tears ran like rivulets down his red cheeks. Eyes prickled and he just couldn't hold his tremors anymore. Hugging himself Elias thought about Ork, about his brothers and that in reality, he was a freak. He wasn't normal. He knew that for a long time but now when foreign people treated him like that it made him dig this image from deepest parts of his mind where he hid every hurtful experience.  
So he waited. He wasn't able to sleep. The small box wouldn't allow that. So he had to reflect. And he reflected a lot. The pain Elias felt inside was slowly eating through the night. He felt so empty. Without any good soul beside, he was worthless to everybody. Just meat for humans to tear apart and gulp piece by piece. It seemed that only person who cared for him right now was this petty human which allowed a little piece of heaven before a slaughter. At least he could thank him for this kind gift before being executed. There was no reason to be rude.

The morning came and with it his jailers.

"Should we prepare him for Maestro Towers?"-asked one of the men.

"I asked him if he wants to do typical stuff, but he said no to any of them"- the other man said.

"You got to be kidding me! This beast is almost 2,5 meters tall and has to weight around 1 ton! There's no way Maestro could handle such a giant!"-the comment made Elias hope-maybe he will be able to live? Maybe there's a possibility to just disable this Towers guy and he will be let out?

"Don't you worry! Haven't you heard about Maestro's recent fights?! He fought human eating minotaur who was even bigger than this thing! Though we rubbed oil into its eyes to blur his vision, stuffed cotton up its nostrils to cut off respiration and stuck a needle into his balls just in case. We got nice pocket money for it from the nobles. It wasn't that they didn't believe in him but you know...losing your brand new toy doesn't play well with them. Maestro wins, nobles have their toy and we get gold. The best outcome there could be."

"Well said! I remember how great was the party after that! So how much great damas and caballeros are willing to pay?"

"Nothing."- the man sighed with resignation.-"Their puppy made sure that this monstrosity will be treated the best way it can be before inevitable. At the same time, they want to see the carnage he will make out of it."  
"Well, it can't be helped then. The Tercio de Varas is starting soon. Oh, I can hear paseíllo going on! Let's look out for our turn."

  
Elias understood now that there was no hope.

Only pain awaited him before grand death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tercio de Varas-first stage or tercios ("thirds") in Corrida; the start of each being announced by a bugle sound.  
Paseíllo-The participants enter the arena in a parade, called the paseíllo, to salute the presiding dignitary, accompanied by band music. It's before whole fight.  
damas and caballeros -ladies and gentlemen  
Also, all those things I wrote about how minotaur was prepared for Adam are used on bulls in real-life corridas. When I read about it I was really startled by the way those quiet peaceful animals are treated... I hope that this fic will create some awareness connected to this horrible treatment of animals.  
Hope you like the story so far and write if you have anything to say about it <3 Would love to discus anything with you all!


	5. Tercio de Varas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People! The first meeting of our babies!

It finally began.

He couldn't contain his excitement. Those last few days were terrible to handle. The thoughts of the fierce magnificent beast couldn't leave his mind. Will it be sly and observe him to win? Or maybe will use only brute strength? How much of humanity is inside this beast? Maybe they will converse? True battle full of anticipation, blood and adrenaline going through his veins. Every thought made the heat go through his spine to his groin. Fluttering in his chest rose with every day.

But sex wasn't the answer.

He needed something more, training was the only answer right now. Boiling blood in his veins was pumped up by heart faster with every day making his brain go into freezy. There wasn't a fight or flight decision, only fight. Only doing it harder, faster, stronger. But it wasn't enough. Bulls were predictable, minotaurs the same, they weren't sufficient anymore. 

His traje de luces was finally ready too. Intricately embroidered with real gold, appliqué and gold-coated sequins on deep green silk fabric looked straking on a dresser. 

But when he wore it... It was something else. Bottle green made his pale skin stand out even more and highlighted his azure eyes making his stare piercing and sure. Ubiquitous gold made him look like a young god descending from his throne in the sky, more so in the sun which sunrays reflected from sequins. Traje de luces nowadays consisted of flat-bottomed black shoes, white socks, taleguilla, which were tight fitted making his bottom additionally delectable, suspenders, a girdle, a crisp white cotton shirt, a vest and a short jacket. Adam also ordered a new pink and gold cape, used for the “dance” he would be performing for his audience, and the muleta, a much smaller red cape, used in the final stage of the fight to attract his prized minotaur to its death. 

I will be phenomenal. Everything was ready and there were only days separating him from the orgasm of his life that he was to experience with an extraordinary creature on the ring.

\--------------------

A bugle sound stated the beginning. 

The rush Adam got from just this sound couldn't be described. It was as if he was young lad again fighting for the first time. It was such a long time ago. Never after this first kill, he felt the same rush. It was still there but slowly fading with time to this point when he got to know about the mysterious beast.

Adam with other participants entered the arena in a paseíllo. The band started to play loud energic music to accompany the same chanting he heard on every fight which deafened his ears. His brain was prepared for it by now but his ears not really. People sounded somehow like animals caged as if to want to fight themselves on the arena. Obviously, it wasn't the case. They were often just bored of their own life wanting to see blood and forget about their dilemmas in favour of seeing a true fight for life.

Slow parade around the ring allowed Adam to wave at his die-hard fans, though he knew there weren't just them. A lot of other people came to see the slaughter of new unique monster from abroad. Curiosity got better of them to spend their life savings to watch the show. 

Gradually parade came to a halt to salute the presiding dignitary - the first time in Adam's history of bullfighting his Majesty the King himself and of course his court. He could remember few faces from nobles orgy, even with their masks on there at the time. It was just amazing how power worked sometimes. The air they had around them made of it and culture but when hidden behind the mask they were nothing but mere brutes. As he thought about that he wondered if his opponent was the same as them. Maybe even more animal or maybe more human than any person in this sick crowd?

This thought made matador's gut twist in the knot. What if this creature had more human in himself than they let him know? Nobody described how it behaved in detail, if it could speak or if it felt anything. 

He knew animals could feel but they were still animals. The weak are meat, the strong eat. It always was like that. Adam agreed with this rule long ago. People could write poems, sing songs or discuss theories about things in the sky but in the end, everything was connected to these primal instincts that came with being born on the Earth.

This revelation was quite shocking to Adam himself. It wasn't the time for such thoughts as tercio de varas would start in a few minutes. But he couldn't stop this serpent of a feeling in his gut that ate him from inside out just before releasing this minotaur. 

All the excitement from a few weeks ago evaporated as he saw what, or maybe he should say who came out from the box for minotaurs.

The supposed beast was a man. Okay, maybe not fully. 

His upper body was that of human beside enormous bull horns on either side of his skull and cute floppy cow ears where human ears should be. Everything cowered in a bush of soft brown-blond curls. Sharp as glass cheekbones and rabbit lip covered by an old-fashioned moustache should make his human face unattractive but it didn't. Somehow that and red-rimmed eyes that looked around in utter panic-stricken way made him look pitiful and just like a kicked puppy. 

His bull part started at his waist. A small bush of hair covered ineptly his private parts, which were... Well, something else. Even though his cock was hidden inside him as many of minotaurs it could be seen by his foreskin that it could convince a lot of noble ladies to indulge in bestiality of some kind. It did Adam for sure at the sight of it. 

Licking his lips he went down with his investigation. 

Legs were that of bull, as the same with every minotaur. Short dirty-blond hair covering it and ending with hoves. From his sacrum, a bull tail grew out, ending with long soft-looking hair. As a whole set, he looked magnificent but at the same time vulnerable. 

Adam's eyes came back to its face. The confusion was present on his face as big tears started to pour down its cheeks. However, he still stood up proudly, puffing out his chest and wiping his tears away with the back of his forearm. Taking a few unsteady steps towards one of nearest banderillero who waited for him with a cape. Despite that, he didn't react in any way indicating animal behaviour connected with moving objects. 

In popular belief, red made bulls and minotaurs angry, their need o attack only because of colour. However, Adam noticed at the ranch that it wasn't that. Their trigger was just movement. It didn't have to be cape even, running man was the same target as the red cape, arousing the same aggression.

Frantic movement of cape didn't make minotaur respond, as banderillero saw it he looked at Adam with hopelessness that he felt.

He was new. It was oblivious.

The new guy didn't have an idea what to do with something that resembled minotaur but didn't do what it should. Pitying him Adam took a few quick steps toward him turning creature's attention to himself as he was getting nearer than he should.

\--------------

Elias was confused as he was exposed to the light which hit his eyes. 

People were chanting. That he could hear.

They were chanting for him?

Why? 

Did Corrida begin? 

What was happening? 

Those and million of other questions flooded his mind after spending the night in the horrible dark box. His senses going haywire because of cut off information about the outside world. 

As tears left his tear ducts because of all this relief that he felt as he was a free man again, Elias came to a realisation that this supposed to be this festival everyone talked about. Even though he knew he supposed to die here. He couldn't allow that even though he felt deep inside he was a wretched tiny creature who wanted to hide in the corner. He put on his mask of the mighty being he was supposed to be. 

He puffed out his chest and got rid o tears, going firstly for a flamboyantly dressed guy that he saw. That must have been this Maestro Towers everybody talked about as the guy was dressed as such but it was rude just to attack so he opted to first ask if it was his name and if he could just surrender. 

Fighting wasn't really in his nature, he was rather passive but he could do it if he wanted to. He knew he could. His body was the strongest of his brothers and he always won a competition. With his wits or muscle. 

The man in question started to wave a red cape at him. It was strange in the least so Elias assumed it could be some kind of greeting connected with this particular festival. Then the man started to look around seeming quite frightened and puzzled and then looking in one particular place. So minotaur did the same.

And then he saw.

A beauty of a human. So gorgeous. So bright and elegant.

The sun was making him glow. His skin pale and unblemished confined by the most beautiful clothes Elias has seen in his life. Dark green made human's skin look even more ethereal. All-surrounding gold making gleaming blue eyes caged in the masculine but delicate face surrounded by chocolate locks and little stubble look as sapphires themselves. 

Elias was bewitched. He stopped his stride to one man to look at this one. 

\-------------------

"Hey! You! Start moving or this part will end sooner and it won't be so pleasant anymore!"-Adam yelled as he got near enough to the big guy to elicit some kind of response.

At this, a man-bull stood even taller with scolding look on his face.

"That's rude to refer to someone 'you'. I have a name and also you haven't introduced yourself as you were the one to start the conversation!"-Elias said with indignation looking at beautiful man. Maybe he was beautiful but also rude which didn't play in his favour to reprimand minotaur in any way.

Adam was thrown aback. He did consider that intelligent creature could talk but didn't expect it to be such insolent prick. Analyzing everything he couldn't back down now. The public needed entertainment and it wasn't it. If there was none there would be blood spilling, and Adam already knew who. Even as he lost this anticipation that he felt for a month he could let his aficionados down.

"I'm sorry for my lack of manners connected to you. I'm Meastro Adam Towers and I'm your opponent. That's why I would like you to begin our 'dance' to finish this as soon as possible. The only thing you have to do is fight. It's simple, don't you agree? For such strong and cleaver creature like you."-Adam said smiling devilishly ending his sentence with a touch of sarcasm. He could do it. It wasn't the fight of his life right now but maybe it could. The big guy could put a fight for sure and was also perceptive.

"I accept your apology. I'm Elias and I have heard about you. Supposedly you are my destiny and my doom. But I wouldn't agree with such a statement in a million years. You are such frail little thing there's no way for you to gain the higher ground in this fight." - Elias said with confidence in his voice though he was aware as every person on the tribunes looked at him with wonder and disgust at the same time. Once more getting to know that this was the slaughterhouse. Looking into young man's fierce eyes he saw no compassion. His expression was now a little bit outraged but blank and calm at the same time. Full of hidden violence.

So it was it. There was nothing more he could do. Fine then. From the look of it, the rude man couldn't be reasoned with. So let them fight this stupid fight and get this over with. 

His stance changed to offensive and went with his horns for man's cape to not injure him. 

Adam's senses quickly woke up when Elias attacked him. Muscle memory making him start the graceful dance to know every quirk of the man-bull. Performing a series of passes and observing the behaviour matador noticed that Elias played with him. He didn't want to assault him, only going for a cape. 

This was frustrating. He felt as he was looked down on. He didn't feel like that in years. Trying to draw out any kind of hostile reaction from minotaur he made abrupt movements with his cape towards his body. Yelling at him and cursing him but man-bull just looked at him as he was hurt by his words but still circling him and going for a cape. Expression blank. 

As their little dance went on without Adam noticing, a picador entered the arena on horseback armed with a lance. The only indication of it was shouting from the crowd. 

And then the first lance struck. 

A mound of muscle typically on the fighting bull's or minotaur's neck, was trapezius on Elias's. Weakening the neck muscles and leading to the animal's first loss of blood. 

Elias roared in horror. 

The pain was omnipresent. He felt as if someone wanted to tear his muscles out of the body with each movement he made. In a way it was. 

Elias didn't know that but every lance had a sharp hook at the end to make it stay in its prey's flesh. It was savage. It was cruel and calculated. Making the beast more vulnerable with each passing minute as vital crimson fluid was leaving its organism. 

Elias tried to catch dangling thing from his back but it only caused more pain as the hook was anchoring itself deeper into his muscle. Tears started to gather in his eyes making him lose sight of every single thing leaving only a blurry mess of colours. Without much of a plan, he started to run around to not let any other of crude men near him. 

The thing was that it only caused bigger uproar and the beginning of the second stage-Tercio de Banderillas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME TO EXPLAIN! YAY!
> 
> What are those????  
traje de luces-"suit of light", so basically outfits that matadors wore  
taleguilla-REALLY high-waisted trousers, that kind that stereotypical nerds wore, ending around mid-chest, but are sexy at fuck  
paseíllo-the parade around the ring at the beginning of the first stage of bullfighting  
banderillero-a side torero who first checks how bull moves with a cape


	6. Tercio de Banderillas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone is still reading this fic then I'm sorry it took so long to update. Unmerciful Christmas with family took out everything from me ;-; Hope you will like this angsty(short) chapter! I will update another chapter soon enough(I think XD)  
Also at the end, I added the image which inspired me to write this fic and this chapter in particular( Love your art @CamilleCailloux!!!)  
https://twitter.com/CamilleCailloux/status/1156254453428867073  
Check her art because it's seriously delicious ;D

The shrieking scream was the first thing he heard. Then there was an expression of shock and later of utter pain painted on minotaur's face. 

The man-bull stopped attacking his cape and instead, he crossed his arms around his chest in an image of a soothing self-hug. His eyes started to water and he sobbed and whimpered with each move he made. The picture of this macabre slowly broke Adam's heart to a thousand pieces. 

He knew what was a pain. He saw it every day on the streets of Spain. On other people faces or on his own when looking in the mirror. Looking at his mirror image. Looking at what he had become- a shell of a man looking only for pleasure in life. The thing was that pleasure isn't equal to happiness. He could have almost anything he wanted but was still miserable. His life one big blank page with blots made of pleasure from sex, alcohol or bullfighting. Such an unmeaningful life.

Self-enmity wasn't really something he felt often but it was still there. Always looking for something distracting in the World. That's why everything came easier. Just go with the flow and don't look in the mirror. 

Elias looked so innocent in his agony. Probably never experiencing such distress. 

Adam could picture it in his mind's eye. The ranch his father had been like heaven on earth for minotaurs. It was enormous and they didn't really interact with humans. It supposedly made them more natural in their fight, more beastly if you prefer. 

Adam didn't know what to do. He just stood still frozen. The feeling of dread went through his veins. From his toes like lighting to his brain. 

Freezing every coherent thought or movement. 

He just looked at panicking Elias who ran zigzag trying to avoid any person so he wouldn't get to be hurt again. 

Adam felt like he was a monster here. Despite it wasn't his fault. None of it. Elias would be hurt either way. If it wasn't him, it would be someone else. Fight with such a unique creature would bring fame to anyone who killed it.

The sobbing started being even louder but nobody heard it beside Adam. Laughing excited faces of the public made him feel nauseous. 

Was this always so bad? He couldn't remember. The only thing that he could see now was the three banderilleros which entered the arena. 

Each one in a colourful suit with embroidered with silver thread. Each one of them holding two banderillas-showing colours of their state. 

It was time for him to step down from the ring and wait.

He knew what will happen now. They will circle him. Entrap and agitate him and one by one try to plant harpoons in Elias back. He knew every move by heart now. He did it himself a long time ago. But...

But there was no but. It didn't matter what he felt. Not right now. Now he was a matador which had to give his publicity what it wanted. And it wanted blood.

So he stood away from the ring and waited for his cue. 

He stood and watched when a second banderilla pierced minotaurs skin. Another scream went through the air. But Adam stood frozen and waited. Stare blank trying not to think. Not to feel. 

However, his heart didn't want to listen. 

He took one step and then another hearing yells of the crowd when the third banderilla found its place on Elias's neck. Blood was gushing out from each torn plain of skin. Destroyed vessels, muscles and skin showing irreparable damage. Blood has already started to seep down his spine to his dirty-blond hair on tighs. Coating every fibre, showing disposition between human rough olive skin and soft-looking fur. 

And then he collapsed as the last banderilla took its rightful place. 

Big hazel calf eyes looked into Adam's soul, as large tears flowed down Elias's cheeks. Red-rimmed eyes looked at him as if he was the god himself. As if he could take away all the pain and give peace to the poor creature. And in the way he could.   
He looked at his thin sword and looked at Elias again. 

And then he decided. 


End file.
